This invention relates generally to a multi-piece shower enclosure system, more particularly to a multi-piece shower wall system with a new panel joining system, and specifically to a new shower wall panel corner joint.
Wall panel systems utilizing waterproof materials are used to cover studs or stud with wallboard subwalls in shower alcoves in order to provide waterproof enclosures for showers and shower/bath combinations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,463 is an example of a four-piece tub/shower unit which relies on butt-joints between wall panels held by Christmas tree clips inserted through apertures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,489 is an example of a three-piece unit in which two bulky wall pieces are joined in the middle of a wall by a complimentary tongue and groove. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,564,788, 3,827,086, and 2,100,568 disclose other examples of multi-piece systems with variations in corner joining methods. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,026, 3,281,172, 3,277,617, and 2,677,268 provide examples of various panel joining systems involving additional joinery pieces, moldings, or seals. None of these examples teaches or suggests an integral corner joint, free of holes and fasteners, and not requiring caulk, but still maintaining a positive seal against water intrusion by means of a resilient wedge member.